Obstacles
by Shinobi'sGhost
Summary: Sasuke expects that every day will always be the same. The only thing that he will change one day is whether or not his brother is alive. But there are some 'obstacles' that Sasuke doesn't know he's forgotten about, like that someone may reach his aim 1st
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-Hi everybody! Wow, story number two. Don't I feel lucky? Anyway, hopefully people will like this story as much as they enjoyed (or still are enjoying) my first story. By the way, I'm still working on that one so don't lose hope on it. Ok we'll just get to the point now so you can read this story. I don't own Naruto and never will.

**Chapter One: Ordinary Mission, Unexpected Encounter**

It was a bright, sunny morning in Konoha and...ok let's just face it. It wasn't bright or sunny. It was actually a dark, chilly morning in Konoha. Reason being that it was five in the morning.

Uchiha Sasuke was on his way to practice, knowing he was early (well, for Kakashi he was anyway). He expected to go on with the same schedule as always. He expected Kakashi to be late and that when he did arrive, he expected they'd go on another long and boring mission.

Yep, it was easy to see that today was most likely going to be just another ordinary day.

The forest looked like an abandoned fortress from afar. It was so empty. Sasuke journeyed into the abyss of deafening silence. When he reached the place he was meeting his team at, he leaned against a tree and sighed. No one was there yet. He was the first to arrive...like always.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, sorry I'm late. I caught up with a little traffic on the way and–"

"Save it, Kakashi-sensei..." Apparently, Sakura was either A: really sleepy or B: just plain not in the mood for excuses."Ok then, moving on..." Kakashi apparently noticed this and decided not to bother with it. "So anyway, today we are going on a C rank mission."

"Is this gonna be some cheesy mission like the last C ranked one we had?" Naruto said. He seemed to be already prepared to complain if it was.

"I don't know what your opinion will be on the mission today, nor do I care. Now getting back on track, today we received a request to look for clues leading to the whereabouts of a murderer who went missing four years ago. The person we got the request from didn't say who it was or how she knows the person but is paying good money for us to find them. The girl who sent the request will not be joining us on our search because she said that she is going to look on her own while we're looking. Sound ok?"

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto didn't seem too enthusiastic but was happy that it wasn't that bad.

_Something doesn't feel right. This girl wants us to find someone who she didn't even say the name of. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack, while only knowing that someone thinks it's there._

"So is everyone ready to go?" Kakashi said, seeing no objections to the mission and it's purpose.

Everyone nodded and got up to begin their mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok everyone. I'm going to leave you guys to the rest of the mission while I go take a walk." Kakashi said as he walked off towards town.

Team seven had been searching in town not too long ago and then decided to move to their next location, which from their mission description, was near the center of a deep forest just outside of town.

"How come you get to take a break?" Naruto complained.

"Simple. One: this isn't my mission. Two: because I would've thought you guys were old enough to search a little on your own while I went and got something the Hokage asked for. And three: You never know what I could bring back from my walk. Fair reasons?"

Naruto frowned, but went back to work, wondering what Kakashi meant by his third reason.

"Good. I'll be back in about 5-10 minutes then."

With that, Kakashi left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked silently through the trees, thinking about nothing in particular. He looked around every now and then to observe his surroundings. Suddenly, Kakashi sensed the presence of another being in the area. He stopped for a moment and looked around. After a few seconds, Kakashi spotted what he was looking for and smirked.

"I thought you weren't joining us today." he said turning back towards the direction he was walking in. For some reason, he could tell exactly who it was.

"Yeah, I wasn't. But I never said I wouldn't watch to see what you find out about him." As Kakashi guessed, it was the girl who requested the mission Team seven was on at that very moment.

"Just who are you after anyway?"

"A man of no mercy."

"That's all you're giving me?"

"That's all I'm giving you."

There was silence for a moment...The girl was the first to speak.

"You've done a good job training those kids. I sense they have great skill, potential, strength too."

"Thanks for the complement."

"...Can I show you something?"

"Like what?"

"Keep it to yourself and we'll have no problems."

After that, a small piece of paper landed gently in front of Kakashi's feet. Kakashi bent down and picked up the paper. To his amazement, it was a picture. A very interesting picture. Kakashi's eyes widened. "You--but if that's–then how--?"

"All things you and even he himself will figure out soon enough. Until then, you'll keep it secret, right?"

Kakashi looked up from the picture with a questioning look. "I suppose...but can I at least ask your name?"

"Telling you my name in exchange for keeping my secret sounds fair enough. My name is Mi–"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miso ramen. I am dying to have some miso ramen! Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said as he sat on the ground and listened to his tortured stomach growl.

"Naruto, for just five minutes, can you please stop complaining? Just five minutes is all I ask for." Sakura begged as she sat down as well. It seemed as though she too was stuck hearing the torturous sounds of her stomach and was hoping to stop the ranting of even just one being in the area.

"Fine. Five minutes. Then I go back to yelling at Kakashi from a distance."

_Someone answered my prayers! For five minutes he's going to shut up!_ Sasuke cheered in his head at the sound of Naruto agreeing to being silent, even if it was for only 300 seconds.

"Still, Naruto's right. Kakashi said he'd only be five or ten minutes. I mean I know Kakashi's always late to practice but once he is here, he's usually on top and on time with things." Sakura was starting to get anxious like Naruto.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Kakashi said as he placed three cups in front of his students, one in front of each person.

"What's this?" Sakura asked looking at the steaming cup in front of her.

"Lunch." Kakashi said simply.

"It smells like...RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the chopsticks in Kakashi's hand and dove into his food.

"So this is what took you forever, sensei?" Sakura asked as she stirred her ramen with the chopsticks handed to her only seconds before.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kakashi said as he sat down in front of his team.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Kakashi?" Naruto asked. He only had enough time to say this before stuffing more ramen in his face.

"Nope, not hungry. Sasuke, what about you?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He was too preoccupied to say anything. Suddenly, Sasuke gave Kakashi a strange look, as if to say "Can I go now? I'm not hungry and I don't feel like doing anything else today."

"How's about we take a break and all take separate walks to digest and ease some stress after lunch? I'll wait here since I took my walk before. Sasuke, if you want, you can go now."

Sasuke seemed too appreciate Kakashi's offer and got up to take it. Sasuke looked at Kakashi again as if to thank him silently, then walked away with his hands in his pockets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked through town without really even looking at what he passed. He didn't even really take in any scenery during the walk He basically just walked mindlessly through the streets. Sasuke snapped back into the real world when he bumped into someone.

Sasuke looked up to see who he hit. Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine.

The girl didn't say anything when she looked up. The only thing she did was...smirk. This confused Sasuke. It didn't seem even like it was a fan girl smirk either. It was more like a friendly, "hello" kinda smirk. It was just plain creepy.

After a couple of seconds, Sasuke went back to his walk. Soon afterward. Sasuke could hear the girl start to walk off as well.

_That girl was strange. She didn't even say nothing but it was like she had said a lot with just one look. But that's not the weirdest part. The strangest thing was that she looked...familiar...but not. It was like I knew her but I didn't. Maybe I've seen her around my side of town and her face just looked familiar. Either way, that sure was weird... _Sasuke looked back behind him to see if the girl was still there, but to no avail. She was gone. But for some strange reason felt to Sasuke as if that wasn't the last time he'd see her in his lifetime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke arrived back at the mission area, Naruto and Sakura were already back and ready to start working again.

"Sasuke, just in time. We were just about to start back for a little while longer then head back home." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded in response and then walked over to his teammates. He was pretty much relaxed and ready to work again. Of course, there was that girl who still lingered in his thoughts. But other than that, Sasuke was ready to finish today's part of the mission and then go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind blew softly against the trees and the ocean. Suddenly, a small giggle could be heard during the wind's gentle whistle.

"It was nice seeing you again...Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Well let me know in your reviews! And just as a reminder, I am still working on my other story. I'm just a little stuck so I decided to write this story that's been sitting in my head for days in between. Well, see you all in the next chapter and remember:

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter two and ready for you all to read and review! Anyway, if owned Naruto...let's just leave it as Naruto wouldn't be as great of an anime as Masashi has made it.

Ok, onto the recap!

—Recap—

"Sasuke, just in time. We were just about to start back for a little while longer then head back home." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded in response and then walked over to his teammates. He was pretty much relaxed and ready to work again. Of course, there was that girl who still lingered in his thoughts. But other than that, Sasuke was ready to finish today's part of the mission and then go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind blew softly against the trees and the ocean. Suddenly, a small giggle could be heard during the wind's gentle whistle.

"It was nice seeing you again...Sasuke."

—End Of Recap—

Now for the story!

**Chapter Two: Memories Best Left Unremembered**

"Ok, team seven, let's go home!" Kakashi said, putting his book back in his pocket.

"Yes! I can fall asleep with my face in a bowl of ramen!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Naruto, I'd hate to be the one to say it, but that's gross, even if you were just messing around." Sakura said, stretching a bit.

Team seven walked back to their side of town, talking about their day along the way (I never seem to stop rhyming in my stories )

Everyone said something about their day except for Sasuke, who kind of tuned everyone out after the first mile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The river waves swayed back and forth and ripples formed as rocks were thrown into the water. A little girl sat up in a tree by the water throwing rocks from a pile on her lap she put together just seconds before. She seemed upset, like she'd just had a fight with someone._

_She gazed down at the necklace around her neck and smiled slightly._

"_I knew I'd find you up in a tree somewhere." Came the voice that sounded like it belonged to a little boy._

"_Why bother even looking?" the little girl's voice was cold as ice. She swiftly tossed another rock down. The rock splashed hard and made water slash along the edge of the grass._

"_So you're still mad then?" the boy asked. He seemed saddened by the way she responded._

_The girl paused for a moment and then smiled. "Maybe..."_

_The boy smiled slightly. "Ok. Well if you're not too mad, dinner's ready."_

_The girl looked down and smiled again. Soon after, she climbed down the tree and walked inside a large house with the little boy following close behind._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke, wake up!"

_**SLAM!**_

"Naruto, I told you not to hit him!" came a soft, female voice.

Then came a loud, childish, male voice that said, "You did? I thought you said to hit him!"

"Guys, come on. Leave Sasuke alone. You ok over there, Sasuke?" came the last, male voice.

Sasuke looked up, coldly but calmly and glared at Naruto like he'd never done before. He didn't have time for a rumble match with Naruto. He just wanted to go home and hope he'd remember to kick him tomorrow.

–**A Half An Hour Later–**

"Ok team, I will see you Monday at 5:30?" Kakashi said as team seven reached the center of town.

"Like you'll be there. I don't even know why we bother showing up early anymore." Naruto said turning in the direction of his house. Kakashi just smiled under his mask and then turned toward his own house.

"Either way, I'll see you all Monday. Later." After saying this, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That's my cue. Time for my ramen! Later guys." Naruto said running off toward Ichiraku.

"Bye Sasuke. Bye Naruto." Sakura said, beginning to walk toward her house.

In just a matter of minutes everyone was gone and Sasuke began his walk home as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trees swayed and the ocean below the girl's feet flowed in ripples. The girl watched as the street lights quietly lit up one by one. She watched as the blonde boy walked out onto the streets and toward his house. She smiled and jumped down from her spot in the trees.

"You know Sasuke, right?" she said from behind the boy.

"Yeah, why?" the boy said, thinking it was just another of Sasuke's fan girls.

"What's your name?" the girl said with a smile.

"My name?" the boy was starting to think maybe she wasn't a 'Sasuke' fan girl.

"I don't see anyone else around here."

The boy gave a big grin and said, "I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Well, my name's Misato." The girl said sticking out her hand.

"Hey, I could call you Miso for short if that's ok with you. It'll be just like my favorite kind of ramen!" the boy called Naruto said, shaking Misato's hand.

"Sure, that's a cool short name. And the even cooler thing about it is I love ramen too."

Naruto was starting to get really excited talking to Misato. "Well maybe someday we can have ramen together!"

"Maybe. We'll see when we meet again. Which I know we will. Hey by the way, can you keep a secret."

"A secret? From whom?"

"Well, more from Sasuke than from anyone else but I would rather you kept it to yourself."

_A secret from Sasuke? That's why she asked about him! I'll finally have the upper hand on him. _"Ok then, I'll keep a secret! Just tell me what it is."

"Good. Then here's the deal..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Millions of party poppers full of confetti went off at once as everyone celebrated. The little girl sitting in the center seat blew out the candles from the cake in front of her. The little boy seated next to her handed her a small, wrapped up box._

"_Happy Birthday--" was all the girl heard in the midst of all the noise. She smiled and opened the box in her hand. The box was wrapped in a beautiful flourescent, crystal blue paper with a sparkly purple bow on top. She opened the gift and quickly slipped the top of the box off._

_The little girl's eyes widened as she admired her gift. It was a necklace with a blue moon and an eight pointed star. The moon was hooked to a surrounding circle, which was full of small silver gems that sparkled in the light._

_The girl looked like she was going to cry. She hugged the boy and thanked him for the gift. With that she continued open her other gifts._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked through the town slowly, which seemed deserted since it was early in the morning. It wasn't too early that there was no light out, just not late enough for everyone to be out and about.

Sasuke looked around every now and again as if he was expecting someone to show up. The main things that kept popping into his head that Sasuke didn't understand were the necklace and whether the things he was seeing were flashbacks or just daydreams.

About five minutes later, Sasuke reached the park and sat down on a bench. It seemed calming when no one was around to just sit in the park and stare into deep space, not worrying about being chased by ravaging fan girls (in Sasuke's case).

The wind blew softer now than it does in the daytime. Sasuke looked up just as a cherry blossom came floating down off of a Sakura tree (I like calling them that). The small blossom landed gently on his wrist and Sasuke drifted off into another flash-dream (well if you don't know if it's a flashback or a daydream then combine the two and make it a flash-dream XD).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It was the middle of the day and it seemed as though it was raining cherry blossoms. The little girl sat on the bench, clasping one of the two necklaces around her neck tightly in her hands._

_The little boy beside her seemed confused and upset._

_On the floor in front of the two children was a backpack that seemed as though it was filled to the brim with stuff._

_The girl hopped of the bench and placed the backpack on her back. She turned toward the center of town and smiled. Without saying anything to the boy, she walked off._

_Watching the girl disappear as she walked on seemed to make the boy more upset than ever._

_The boy sat up right and folded his arms. "I don't need her..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke blinked hard, trying to snap himself back into the real world. He looked around, wondering if anyone was around yet. There were maybe three kids running around on the other side of the park, but that was about it.

Sasuke tried hard to decipher the meaning of his last flash-dream. He tried hard to figure out who the people were in them and why he was having flash-dreams (I just love saying that word XD) about them.

Sasuke looked around once more before rising from his bench and leaving the park.

Fortunately, Sasuke didn't have anymore flash-dreams for quite some time. He spent most of that time just walking and training in certain places in the forest.

Somewhere around three hours past before Sasuke decided to go have lunch. He walked silently toward a small onigiri shop titled "Mikashi's Grill" (random name) and sat down in one of the seats in front of the ordering counter (I have no idea what you call those things so I'll just leave it as the ordering counter).

After ordering his lunch, Sasuke rested his head on top of his hand and sighed heavily.

"You ok, kid? You look as though someone dropped an anvil on your head. I mean it's none of my business but hey, I'm free if you're up for talking. My name's Elovick by the way." A teenage boy who looked around 17 or so said. He seemed to work at the onigiri shop as the cashier. He had ruby red eyes and short black hair with a look that said he was pretty caring in the long run.

Sasuke looked up at the boy and just stared. He didn't respond to Elovick's question.

"Hey, do you know a guy by the name of Sasuke?" Elovick suddenly said.

The question surprised Sasuke a great deal. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before asking, "Why?"

"Cause a girl came by a little while ago. She asked me if I knew him so I've been asking passers-by who come to eat if they know him. I only got to ask you and one other person so far, though. The guy I asked didn't 'know him, know him' so I didn't bother saying much to him. He didn't seem like he was in the mood for questions, so all I asked him was if he knew the guy. So what about you? You know him?" As Elovick was talking, he was also readying Sasuke's order and by the time he finished talking, he was done and placed Sasuke's plate in front of him.

"I guess you could say that." Sasuke said looking down at his lunch. He didn't start eating right away for he was curious as to who was looking for him.

"Well if you see him, can you tell him someone's looking for him?"

"That girl. Did she leave a name?" Sasuke asked before answering Elovick's question.

"Nope. Just said she was looking for him."

"Hmm, k."

"So you'll tell him for me? Cause quite frankly, I don't know the guy personally, let alone do I know what he looks like."

"Sure..." With that Sasuke began to eat his lunch.

"Thanks kid. You have a good day and enjoy your lunch." Elovick said before walking over to take an order of a woman who just arrived seconds before.

Sasuke ate his lunch slowly, thinking about who the mysterious girl could be the whole time. _Could it have been a fan girl? No, I doubt it very seriously. Most fan girls know where I am 24/7. Could it have been Sakura? No, probably not. One: if it was her, she'd have most likely have left her name and Two: she falls under the same reason why it couldn't have been a fan girl as well. But if it wasn't any of them, then who was it?_

This was starting to be a real mystery for the young Uchiha prodigy. A mystery that would take more than just brains to solve, but a great deal of remembering as well.

---End Of Chapter—

So what did you think? Good? Bad? Well whatever it was, here's a little motivation to stay reading:

**Next Chapter Sneak Preview**: Sasuke gets a head on confrontation with the girl who's looking for him and it turns out that it's the same girl that he saw on the other side of town. Who is this mystery girl and what does she want with Sasuke? Find out all this and more in the next chapter of Obstacles!

Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed chapter two and I will see you all in the next chapter!

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-It's been forever since I've worked on this story. I wonder how many people still know I exist? Anyway, for those who are still here and are reading my story I don't own Naruto but I do own this story that I didn't quit on...just didn't have a lot of time to just sit and work on. Oh well, I'm here now aren't I?

Moving on!

---Recap---

"So you'll tell him for me? Cause quite frankly, I don't know the guy personally, let alone do I know what he looks like."

"Sure..." With that Sasuke began to eat his lunch.

"Thanks kid. You have a good day and enjoy your lunch." Elovick said before walking over to take an order of a woman who just arrived seconds before.

Sasuke ate his lunch slowly, thinking about who the mysterious girl could be the whole time.

_Could it have been a fan girl? No, I doubt it very seriously. Most fan girls know where I am 24/7. Could it have been Sakura? No, probably not. One: if it was her, she'd have most likely have left her name and Two: she falls under the same reason why it couldn't have been a fan girl as well. But if it wasn't any of them, then who was it?_

This was starting to be a real mystery for the young Uchiha prodigy. A mystery that would take more than just brains to solve, but a great deal of remembering as well.

---End Of Recap—

_Flashbacks or Images_

Narrating

"Talking"

_**Flashback/imaging narrating**_

_Thoughts_

Story time!

**Chapter Three: The Heart Is The Key: Identities Revealed**

Sasuke wandered around town for a while before returning home. He thought really hard about what he'd heard about during lunch. Many ideas popped up to explain who this mystery girl was. Unfortunately, it seemed like every idea had some kind of flaw that went against it being the true answer.

Who could be looking for Sasuke that didn't know where to look?

Big question…no answer.

As all these thoughts collected up in Sasuke's head, a familiar blonde walked by, humming a tune at an amazingly low volume.

"Hi Sasuke." He said walking by. But his miraculously nice greeting wasn't what disturbed Sasuke at an unbelievable level. What disturbed him most was the smirk on Naruto's face as he walked passed Sasuke and marched down the street. It was a smirk of knowledge, like if Naruto had something over Sasuke. Such a smirk gave Sasuke the chills. The thought of Naruto knowing something Sasuke didn't was all too creepy. Creepy enough to make Sasuke twitch as he looked back at the little dot that was Naruto walking away, probably towards Ichiraku.

_Ok…I'm just gonna pretend that didn't just happen and walk away…slowly. _Sasuke's mind was even more clouded and cluttered than before. It was like some plot to make Sasuke's brain turn to mush.

Eventually, Sasuke was able to start walking again. He walked about a yard ahead and then stopped in the middle of a step. Sasuke squinted to make sure that what he saw was really there.

Yep, it was there all right. Or better yet, she was there.

She was talking to a man in an art shop some feet away from where Sasuke was standing. But for some reason, the girl seemed to notice Sasuke watching her and turned around.

Sasuke didn't move. He just looked at her, eyes wide.

She did it again. Sasuke would never get over how creepily familiar her smirk was.

The girl stood up from the chair she was sitting in and turned in Sasuke's direction. Giving the man at the counter one last wave, she walked forward.

Still, Sasuke didn't move. He stood stiff as she got closer...

And closer...

And closer...

She stopped in front of him. Her eyes were red...**really **red. Her smirk became a smile. With that, she walked passed.

Sasuke was now sure he'd seen her somewhere before. He was almost positive that he'd seen her more than just in the two recent times. He turned around to see the girl was still walking away, but she soon stopped. She didn't turn around, though. She just stopped. For the first time, she spoke.

"You haven't changed at all...cool."

(Ok, if I was Sasuke, I'd be running...no, scratch that...sprinting!)

The girl put up one foot, as if to begin walking. Suddenly, something hit Sasuke's mind. "Wait!"

The girl turned one last time. Both of her eyes stared blankly at Sasuke. An strange scene flashed in Sasuke's mind.

"_Come on, Sasuke! Why are you avoiding that place?"** a girl said waving her hands in little Sasuke's face.**_

"_Because...it doesn't feel right." **little Sasuke said sitting down in the grass.**_

"_Oh come on, you can't be talking about what onii-chan said." **the girl said putting her fists on her hips.**_

"_No, it's not that it's just... What if you get hurt? What can I do?" **The girl looked back at little Sasuke** **with blank eyes.**_

"_It won't happen..." **was all the girl said in response.**_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just do..."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise...plus, even if it does, I know you can take 'em down. Have you forgotten who you are?"_

"_Forgotten who I am...?"_

"_You're an Uchiha, silly. Just like..."_

"Just like..."

"You remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Guess not...but you will. Because that's who you are."

"_You're an Uchiha, silly."_

Sasuke suddenly began to have a headache. He placed both hands on his head as if to block the pain from coming in.

"_...an Uchiha..."_ The words kept coming back. Question was, why?

"Who...are you?" Sasuke asked looking up at the girl. He was now rubbing his head with one hand.

"You'll remember..." was all the girl said. She smiled slightly and turned around again. With that, she walked away.

Sasuke's head began to throb. He hated being toyed with, especially when the answer was right there.

Sasuke tried to forget the girl and all the strange pictures that had played in his head. Instead, he just walked.

His destination was unknown. He just walked…and walked, until:

SLAM!

Sasuke looked up to see who he bumped into.

_Oh, great. Just great! Why? Why her? Why now? _

The pink-haired kunoichi just stared at Sasuke in confusion. He seemed stressed…too stressed.

"Sasuke-kun, something wrong?" Sakura gave Sasuke a concerned look. He ignored the look at first but then got an idea.

"Where's Naruto?"

"Umm, Ichiraku?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Did you talk to him at all today?"

"No…why?"

"Maybe…"

"What?"

"Nothing…forget it. There's training tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, but-" Before Sakura could say anymore, Sasuke disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pulled the weird cloth pieces of the Ichiraku sign out of the way so he could see inside. He looked around for a moment but his thought process was interrupted by a man's voice.

"Welcome, are you here to eat?" said a man with a smile. He wore a white outfit with a hat to match. Apparently, he worked there. But Sasuke didn't pay much attention to him. He just shook his head to signal he wasn't going to eat and went back to looking around. Unfortunately, his luck was shot.

"Grr, probably just missed him." Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Looking for someone?" the man asked with a smile.

Sasuke looked up. "Yeah…"

"Maybe I can help. I know everyone that's been here by at least description."

"His name's Naruto. Short, blonde…"

"Ah, it's Naruto you're looking for. He just left. He said he was going home to practice molding chakra."

"Thanks…" Sasuke wasn't in so much of a hurry that he couldn't be courteous. But with that, he turned around and left.

"Hey, wait!" the man called out. But Sasuke was already gone. "Your supposed to at least have a bowl to show appreciation…" the man said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke opened the doors to his house, removed his sandals, and walked in.

His house was empty…as always. But it didn't bother Sasuke anymore. He'd gotten used to the silence. I mean hey, once you've spent about six years of your life living in a completely silent house, who wouldn't eventually get used to it?

Sure, it would be nice to hear a few voices every now and again, but it was still something Sasuke had learned to live without.

Sasuke sat down at the small table in the kitchen and thought about what he should eat. He wasn't ready to eat just yet, but he was still ready to start thinking about it.

Unfortunately, Sasuke mind had not stood on one topic for more than a couple of minutes before being changed again all day and it was not about to start now. So yet again, Sasuke's mind was clouded with trying to figure out who the mysterious girl was.

"_Who…are you?"_

"_You'll remember…"_

The memory flashed again and again until Sasuke froze it out with an idea.

"That's it!" Sasuke said punching the table and then getting up.

Sasuke traveled through the halls of the house and walked into what seemed to be his room. He searched through the void he called a room.

Sasuke soon located what he was looking for. He gave the item a questioning look. He seemed to ponder about whether or not he should pick up the item. It was a black book, designed with the Uchiha symbol on the cover.

"_You'll remember…"_

_If she's someone I remember, then there's a chance she's in here._ Sasuke picked up the book and dusted it off. It was pretty thick and filled with sheet protector pages. Sasuke flipped open the book to the first page and fingered it for a while (if you haven't already guessed, it's a photo album he's looking at).

The first page was a picture of little Sasuke with his mom. Sasuke was sitting on the ground smiling. You could tell that he was around six because he was missing a tooth (I always found six-year-olds with a missing tooth so adorable). Sasuke's mom sat beside him with a sun hat on. Her smile was so warm and comforting that it brought back memories. Memories that Sasuke thought were long gone. Although he didn't smile, you could tell Sasuke was content.

But Sasuke didn't have much time to just sit and look at all the great pictures in the album. He had his own mission to complete. Sasuke snapped back into the real world when he realized that fact and began to flip through the pages.

Birthday parties, family outings, and festivals galore. But nothing seemed to be of what Sasuke was looking for.

"_Now, I won't you to listen closely and do as I say, ok?" **said a girl with a serious look in her eyes. It was already dark out and she was sitting with little Sasuke in his room.**_

"_Ok, I'm listening..." **little Sasuke said. He was sitting on his bed smiling as he saluted to the girl.**_

"_Ok, I want you to take any all the pictures from today until the day you first met me and put them in this box under your bed. DO NOT open it until your heart tells you to. Got it?"_

"_Until the day I first met you? But that was–"_

"_I know, I know. But still. Do it for me, ok?_

"_But how do I know it's ok to open it if you're–"_

"_Shh, you'll know...you'll feel it. Trust me."_

"_...k"_

"Not until my heart says it's ok...?" Sasuke was extremely confused. But then again he seemed confused in the memory. What could that person have meant? And what was cut off in Sasuke's sentences? Then it hit him. "The box..." Sasuke whispered, turning towards his bed.

Sasuke walked slowly over to the edge of his bed. He hesitantly reached under his bed and felt around. After a few seconds, Sasuke hand finally landed on something hard and square. He carefully pulled the object out.

It was a box. It was blue and engraved with the Uchiha symbol and swirled lines. There was no lock or clip on the box. It was just open. Sasuke suddenly began to feel light and his mind was drifting. Without knowing it, Sasuke flipped the cover of the box up. As said in the memory, there were tons of pictures in the box, along with a bunch of other trinkets. Among the many things in the box, one thing caught Sasuke's eye.

Sasuke held it out in front of him and stared at the designs. A blue locket with silver diamonds outlining the edge. Sasuke went to look inside of the locket, but didn't have the time. For by the time his fingers touched the side of the locket, Sasuke's eyes had shut and he had fallen asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The spell is breaking...will you be angry when you awaken? Perhaps...perhaps not...We shall see..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He looked around as if searching for a clock. After coming to the conclusion that there were none in his room, Sasuke rose and made his way to a room he was certain had a clock. Many things had fallen off his lap, but he was too much in a daze to even notice. He stared at the clock in front of him for a moment. It read 4:47.

He blinked a few times before he walked back towards his room. He'd just remembered there was practice that day.

It didn't take long for him to get ready. Once he was completely dressed, he turned around as if to walk back to the kitchen. It was then that he noticed all the stuff on the floor.

Sasuke made his way to the corner of the room and picked up all the things he'd dropped. He put all of the pictures that were scattered on the floor back in the box. When Sasuke was done, there was one thing that he was holding in his hand, still.

_I'll take look at this later..._ With that, he stuck the locket in his shuriken pouch and walked back to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First one there...like always. Being first gave Sasuke time to himself before it was time to get on the move, though. Realizing he had this time, Sasuke pulled the locket out. He didn't open it. He didn't want to. He just looked at it and tried to think of who it could've belonged to. The question didn't linger for long, though.

"It's yours..."

Sasuke looked up. It was her again. She was standing about 5 feet away from Sasuke. But something wasn't right. She seemed...sad.

_You don't remember because..._ her thoughts trailed off.

Sasuke didn't talk to her. He just sat there.

"I guess your in your mind you already know it..." The girl turned around and started to walk away.

Sasuke suddenly lifted his finger and pointed in her direction. She stopped. She felt his eyes on her. She didn't turn around. She didn't want to know what he looked like at the moment. She knew he was upset.

"Misato Uchiha...my younger sister...correct?"

The girl looked down and didn't answer. She sensed someone was coming a mile back. The girl turned around one last time, before disappearing out of sight.

–End Of Chapter–

So what did you think? I think that Sasuke might have been a little OOC and if he was gomenosai! I tried not to, but in the end it was too hard. Anyway let me know if it was still good anyway.

_**R And R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everybody. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Well, I had a lot of stuff to take care of for a while and I've been a little busy so please forgive the super-late update!

Disclaimer-If I owned Naruto, it wouldn't even be half as good as it is now, so there. End of story.

**Recap**

First one there . . . like always. Being first gave Sasuke time to himself before it was time to get on the move, though. Realizing he had this time, Sasuke pulled the locket out. He didn't open it. He didn't want to. He just looked at it and tried to think of who it could've belonged to.

The question didn't linger for long, though.

"It's yours . . . "

Sasuke looked up. It was her, again. She was standing about 5 feet away from Sasuke. But something wasn't right. She seemed...sad.

_You don't remember because. . ._her thoughts trailed off.

Sasuke didn't talk to her. He just sat there.

"I guess in your mind you already know it..." The girl turned around and started to walk away.

Sasuke suddenly lifted his finger and pointed in her direction. She stopped. She felt his eyes on her. She didn't turn around. She didn't want to know what he looked like at the moment. She knew he was upset.

"Misato Uchiha...my younger sister...correct?"

The girl looked down and didn't answer. She sensed someone was coming a mile back. The girl turned around one last time, before disappearing out of sight.

**End Of Recap**

To the story!

**Chapter Four-Things Left Unsaid**

Sasuke was filled with mixed emotions. He was furious, shocked, maybe even saddened for some reason. But it was something about his eyes that made you unable to read these emotions. That something was exactly what made Haruno Sakura stop short in her tracks and set her gaze into his blank, onyx orbs.

She couldn't quite tell what was wrong with Sasuke, but she knew that something was bugging him. What made Sakura even more confused was the fact that Sasuke abruptly shoved something in his pocket when he noticed.

She watched him for a moment. He had an abnormally cold stare fixed toward the ground. He didn't move at all. He was disturbed…that was Sakura's guess. Why? That was a completely different topic all in itself.

"Umm, is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"…" No response. Just dead silence.

Sakura was beginning to think that maybe she'd done something wrong. So instead of continuing to try and get Sasuke's attention, Sakura just sighed and seated herself a good six feet from him and kept quiet.

It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop for quite some time…well, at least until the arrival of teammate number three, that is.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan! …Sasuke." Naruto said, lowering his tone when he noticed Sasuke's slightly ticked expression.

Naruto turned his head and gave Sakura a questioning look. Sakura didn't respond verbally. Instead, she shrugged her shoulders and fixed her gaze on an ant that was crawling on the ground.

As confused as Naruto was, he decided it was pointless to continue asking and went to sit down on the opposite side of the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A puff of smoke appeared on the bridge about three feet in front of Sakura. No one moved, though. Everyone knew to whom the always-late puff of smoke belonged.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. You see, there was this cat and-"

"Give it a rest, sensei." The silver-haired jounin was cut off by a very bored (and still very confused), Naruto.

Kakashi's one visible eye blinked and stared at his student for a moment. He was shocked to hear his voice be so low and…non-enthusiastic-like.

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei, you're staring…"

"Huh, what? Oh, hehe, yeah…sorry." Kakashi said, waving one hand in midair and the other scratching his head. "Anyway, let's get started on warm-ups and then we can do a few sparring matches, ok?"

Everyone got up and waited for the signal to begin their usual lap around Konoha.

As dumbfounded as Kakashi was, he just gave the signal, shrugged his shoulders at no one in particular, and sat down to read his "famous" book.

After the lap, everyone sat down around Kakashi to catch their breath.

"Alrighty then. Let's get started." Kakashi said, looking up from his book when he was done with the page he was on. "Each of you are going to spar against me today one at a time. If we reach a point where there is no way you can escape one of my moves, I will call the end of the match. Another way it will finish is if you manage to put me in a non-escapable attack or if you injure me in some way. I will approve of which attacks are enough to end the battle. You **do not** stop fighting until **I** say the battles over. Understand?"

The three nodded their heads.

"Ok, then...Sasuke, you're first."

Sasuke stood up without a word. Sakura and Naruto moved out of the way, so that they wouldn't interfere with the fight.

"In this match, we are both allowed to attack at full force without holding back. Are you ready?"

Sasuke got into a fighting stance.

"Begin!"

The battle started off with Sasuke throwing a few shuriken toward Kakashi, which were easily dodged.

Kakashi didn't take his eyes off of Sasuke, though. He watched as Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi.

Sasuke went for a blow to the back of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi was aware of this and twisted to the back to grab Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke used his other arm to pull out a kunai and went to stab Kakashi's arm and make him let go, but Kakashi threw him toward a tree. He then immediately appeared in front of Sasuke and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to choke up blood.

_Why didn't he use a substitution? _Kakashi thought as he waited for Sasuke's next move.

After a second, Sasuke regained composure and bounced off the tree, using chakra for more speed. He now had his sharingan replacing his usually onyx colored orbs. Just before impact, Sasuke turned in midair and went for a kick. Kakashi blocked the kick with his forearm and tried for a punch.

Seeing it coming, Sasuke retreated backwards and almost slipped when he heard something hit the ground. He had felt something slip out of his pocket seconds before and soon realized what it was. Sasuke mentally cursed himself before trying to gain back his focus.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura watched the intense fight from the safety of the bushes. She did not want to get into the middle of a Sasuke versus Kakashi spar. That was like signing your death certificate. So Sakura just stood cross-legged on the ground and silently cheered Sasuke on.

Her cheering was soon interrupted, though, by the sound of something clanging. The clanging was getting closer, but stopped about a foot in front of her. Sakura looked down at the ground, only to see a small locket sparkling from the sunlight.

Sakura studied it for a moment, debating on whether or not to pick it up. _It's so pretty. But I wonder whom it belongs to. Kakashi-sensei? Doubtful…Sasuke? Even more doubtful than Kakashi. Wait a minute! Drat! I just missed the whole fight! Oh well, I'll ask around and see if it belongs to any of us. _

With that, Sakura picked up the locket and walked over to Kakashi, who currently had Sasuke pinned down with a kunai to his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's why you don't let your guard down." Kakashi simply stated as he gave Sasuke a chance to get up.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. It appeared as though he was looking for something. Sakura was the first to speak to him.

"Umm, Sasuke?"

For some reason, her voice caught him by surprise. His head snapped up at an alarmed speed.

"I was just wondering if you knew who this belonged to. I found it on the ground during your sparring match with Kakashi." Sakura was a little startled by his sudden movement.

She saw him switch his gaze to what she was holding. She noticed his eyes widen and then instantly go back to normal.

"It's mine..." he responded while looking back to the spot where his sister had left him this morning.

"Oh, well, here. You must've dropped it during your match." Sakura said, handing over the locket.

Sasuke just took it from Sakura and walked over to the bushes.

"What's his problem?" Naruto said when Sasuke was far enough away that he couldn't hear.

"Honestly, I don't know…"

"He's probably just mad cause he lost." Kakashi said, looking up from his book.

"No, he was like that before." Sakura now had a worried look on her face.

"Well, you do have a point. That is a little too much tenseness, even for Sasuke."

"Nah, he's fine. Probably just not feeling well or something. He'll get over it." Naruto said, trying to cheer up his pink-haired friend. Obviously Kakashi was just agreeing, rather than

optimistically helping.

"Yeah, I guess you might be right…" Sakura said, taking one last look over by the bushes.

"Ok, Naruto, you're up." Kakashi said, changing the subject. He wasn't sure Sasuke would appreciate it if they continued to use him as the topic of their conversation.

"Alright! Prepare to be dusted, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said as he pointed his index finger out at his sensei.

"Sure…whatever." Kakashi said, putting away his book.

"Don't you 'whatever' me! Just for that, you're going to treat me to ramen when I win!"

Kakashi continuously nodded his head and began walking back over to the battle area, tuning out all Naruto's comments as he followed slowly behind.

Sakura just silently walked over to where Sasuke was sitting to watch Naruto's sparring match.

There was not a word exchanged for the longest time between the two ninja. Sakura tried to find the right thing to say. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the boy beside her.

"It was a really pretty locket..." was all she could blurt out at the moment. She mentally scolded herself for saying something so dumb afterwards.

Luckily for her, Sasuke didn't say anything. His expression remained blank.

"Sasuke?"

He turned to face her. She at least got his attention.

"Are you mad at me?" She had to make sure she didn't do something to make him act like that.

"...no." Although her question confused him, he just answered. It wasn't like it he didn't say the truth. It would be annoying to make her waste her time thinking she did something wrong and have her apologizing nonstop for the next week or two over something she didn't do.

"Oh, umm, k."

**_CRASH! _**"Ow!" **_Sizzle…_**

Both heads snapped to the battlefield to see what looked like a toasted, blonde boy, eating dirt.

"(cough) You may have won the battle Kakashi (cough), but the war (cough) has only just begu-(cough cough)!" Naruto said, choking over every fragment of his sentence.

Both of his teammates had little sweat drops falling from their heads in the background.

"Yeah, ok…Sakura, you're up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training was finally over and everyone was on their way home or wherever they were going. Sasuke was just mindlessly dragging his body down the street while contemplating on what to eat.

He took a cautious peek into the ramen bar to see if his oh-so-annoying friend was already eating there. When he realized the coast was clear he sat down and ordered.

"...How long did you think you could run from me?"

"Longer than it turned out to be."

Sasuke nodded his head a few times, as if he understood.

"You mad?"

"I should be..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said."

There was silence between the two for a moment.

"Pardon me for eavesdropping, but do you two know each other?" came Mr. Ichiraku's (anyone know his name?) voice as he placed the two siblings each a bowl in front of them.

"Not enough to call us related."

"See, you are mad at me!"

"I never said that."

"Well you sure did come off that way."

"Well excuse me for being rude to my sister that wasn't planning on ever telling me she existed."

"It was for a good reason."

"And what kind of reason would that be?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Then I suppose you were none of my concern."

"Oh, come on! You know that's not true."

"Well you sure did come off that way."

"You are so difficult, sometimes."

"You'd know that if you were actually here for the past, I don't know, five years."

"You know what, I don't need this. I'm leaving." With that, Misato paid for her food, grabbed her things, and left.

On her way out, she passed Naruto who was just entering. "Hey Mis-o...oh well. Hey, obii-san, pork ramen, today."

"Coming right up!" Mr. Ichiraku seemed happy that the girl had left and the arguing had stopped, for he had no idea what it was about.

Naruto turned his head to the side, only to find Sasuke sitting next to him. "Ah, Sasuke! What're you doing here!"

"..."

"Oh, don't give me that. I know something's u–oh." It just hit him. "She told you, didn't she?"

"You knew!" Sasuke looked even angrier than before (if that's possible after arguing with his sister for about five-ten minutes).

"Look, I was going to tell you, but she said she'd zap my memory and I would forget you and her and-bah it was just really pressuring!"

"Why would she tell you something like that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was walking home from dinner here, I ran into her, she asked me if I knew you, and then she told me. This is really starting to give me a headache."

Folks, that was the end of the line. There was absolutely no way the girl was gonna get away with the gold. She had made a fool out of him one too many times for the Uchiha to take.

It was quite obvious just then what was taking place:

The chase was on.

**End Of Chapter**

What did you think? Good? Bad? The worst/best thing you've ever read? Or is everyone mad at me for not updating fast? I'm really sorry, if that helps any. To make it up to you guys, I will have the next chapter uploaded in a few. Sorry again! Ja ne!

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-Me again! Doing what I promised. Yay updates! Okay, my moment is over. I don't own Naruto, but this story...IS MINE!

**Recap**

"Why would she tell you something like that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was walking home from dinner here, I ran into her, she asked me if I knew you, and then she told me. This is really starting to give me a headache."

Folks, that was the end of the line. There was absolutely no way the girl was gonna get away with the gold. She had made a fool out of him one too many times for the Uchiha to take.

It was quite obvious just then what was taking place:

The chase was on.

**End Of Recap**

Story Time!

**Chapter Five- A Little Less Ordinary**

Sasuke abruptly stood up from his seat at the counter and stormed off, startling Naruto for the second time in the process.

"That guy really freaks me out sometimes..." Naruto said to himself as he prepared to dig into his lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was going to be tough trying to find Misato. Sasuke had not seen her in forever, so he couldn't exactly know what she was thinking of doing or where she'd go when she was angry. He only knew what he remembered, and that wasn't exactly much at the moment.

Even so, Sasuke tried to backtrack to see if maybe he remembered anything that would help.

"_I knew I'd find you up in a tree somewhere."_

_Ok, that's a start. Now I only have to figure out which one..._

He headed toward the forest and activated his sharingan. He was gonna need more than sight to get her to stay and talk though. Even so, it came in handy for the chase.

After a few moments of hide-and-seek, he finally spotted her.

"A squirrel told me you like to climb trees."

It was obvious that caught her attention, but she didn't turn around.

"Really? Did he, by any chance, also mention that I don't give up easily?" She said standing up.

"He might've mentioned that." Sasuke responded, a small smirk forming. He prepared himself to run, but instead found himself dodging fireballs.

"Well, I guess it was an honest squirrel, huh?" Sasuke could hear her voice fading as the last of her sentence traveled through the air. At the same time, he felt a small flame brush past his arm. He flinched in pain, but took off after her immediately afterward.

_You're not getting away just yet. _He had tracked the direction her voice had left in and ran in that direction. She hadn't gotten too far away, so she was still in sight's distance. This made it easier to catch up.

"You underestimated me. Big mistake."

"Same goes for you. Just cause I left doesn't mean I sat around eating doughnuts all day."

"I expected as much."

"Oh really, then let's see how well your expectations match up." Sasuke noticed her speed pick up and she was now a few feet ahead.

_Well, this will be interesting..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked through the village market-place, preparing to get some groceries. He was reading his book while walking toward the store. All was well and calm, until a sudden gust of wind zipped by and almost blew Kakashi's book right out of his hand.

Kakashi put his book away and looked up. _That was no ordinary wind..._ With that, he lifted his forehead protector up and scanned the direction the 'wind' went in. _Ah, I see..._

Kakashi put his headband back over his eyes and began to follow 'the wind'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes had passed since this little race had started. Both people were beginning to become worn out and started to slow down. It wasn't slow enough that they would catch up to each other, though.

They were still a good distance from each other, waiting for something to happen.

Sasuke wasn't about to give up so easily. Therefor he would continue to pursue his sister until all his questions were answered.

The same went for Misato. She wasn't the type to give up either (I guess it's an Uchiha thing, isn't it?) She wasn't about to stop and get caught. She wasn't planning on telling her brother anything until she thought the time was right.

Yeah, but wouldn't it be so much more fun for both of them to get their intentions shot with two windmill strings?

I thought so...

_What? Windmill strings? Shoot!_

The strings traveled around both ninja and then around a tree. They both tried to break free, but it was too late. The strings had wrapped multiple times around two adjacent trees. Both were caught, but not by each other.

They looked around frantically to find their captor.

"Looking for me?"

Their heads spun to see a man standing in between them. But when they realized whom it was, there was anger flowing through the air.

"Kakashi!"

"Yo." Kakashi responded, with a smile.

"What's your problem! We're in the middle of something, you know!" Misato yelled.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it's because there was a strong gust of wind knocking over items in the market-place a few seconds ago and I wanted to know what it was about. Mind telling me?"

"It's none of your concern!" The two yelled in unison (gosh, they really are related, they think exactly alike!)

"Oh, but it is."

"And just how does that work?" Misato asked, getting impatient.

"You shouldn't be arguing with me, especially not you, Misato. If I'm not mistaken, you said that Sasuke wasn't supposed to know of your whereabouts. Am I correct?"

Misato just looked down.

"Wait, you told everyone I knew about you but wasn't ever going to tell me!"

"..."

"Say something!"

"Sasuke, calm down." Kakashi didn't like where this was going. Sasuke had his sharingan activated and was trying to break the strings.

Kakashi tightened his grip on the string to hold down his student. He was able to keep him there, but that didn't stop Sasuke from trying to break free.

"Why should I calm down! There's nothing calm about this!" For the first time, Sasuke was losing his cool.

_Looks like I have no choice._ Kakashi thought, lifting his hand up.

Sasuke felt something tap him really hard. He didn't have a chance to feel pain, for within seconds, he was fading into a deep sleep.

"Eventually, he's going to remember everything. You do know that, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then why do you insist on breaking his trust and keeping secrets from him?"

"It would hurt him even more if I told him, especially now. For the time being, I have to find him first."

"I see. So that's your main goal?"

"What he did was wrong. It's time I did something about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke struggled to open his eyes. It was too bright, almost blinding. Eventually, he managed to get them open enough to look around.

He was home. When he got there or how long he'd been there was all a blur.

He tried hard to remember what had happened. It all came back when he felt a slight pain in the back of his neck.

_Kakashi...more importantly-_

He didn't want to even think about her anymore.

Sasuke stumbled out of bed and walked out of his room. He entered the bathroom, turned on the sink, and began to wash his face.

Some water ran up his arm as he lifted his hands to his face, which caused his arm to sting for some reason. He dropped the water back into the sink and looked down at his arm. There he saw what looked like a bur wound.

_That's right..._

"_Well, I guess it was an honest squirrel, huh?" Sasuke could hear her voice fading as the last of her sentence traveled through the air. At the same time, he felt a small flame brush past his arm. He flinched in pain, but took off after her immediately afterward._

Sasuke finished washing his face and went to get a first-aid kit. Once he was done bandaging his arm, he went off to get ready for training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misato stood in front in front of the awning to the Uchiha mansion. Her face fell as she looked inside.

"It's different here...you can constantly hear the sound of rain...clashing with rolling tears...yet, it's silent...and empty at the same time. Gomen ne, Sasuke-nii-san. I had no idea..."

_**Flashback**_

_Being first gave Sasuke time to himself before it was time to get on the move, though. Realizing he had this time, Sasuke pulled the locket out. He didn't open it. He didn't want to. He just looked at it and tried to think of who it could've belonged to. _

_The question didn't linger for long, though._

"_It's yours . . . "_

_**End Flashback**_

"Shoot! The locket!" Misato went to run but stopped herself. _If he opens it, it'll be all over...but,_

_**Flashback**_

"_Eventually, he's going to remember everything. You do know that, right?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Then why do you insist on breaking his trust and keeping secrets from him?"_

"_It would hurt him even more if I told him, especially now. For the time being, I have to find him first."_

"_I see. So that's your main goal?"_

"_What he did was wrong. It's time I did something about it."_

_**End Flashback**_

_I have to back down...or I'll end up crushing him forever._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was dressed and ready to leave, yet something didn't want him to leave just yet. He started to feel the room spinning and decided to sit down for a few minutes.

It wasn't like he was late or anything anyway. He was always the first one at the training grounds. It wouldn't be such a big deal to be second for a change.

It would make the day a little less ordinary.

To make use of his time, Sasuke pulled his locket out of his shuriken pouch (I was going to say pocket, but decided it rhymed too much like a Dr. Suess book.)

He held it by the chain and let it dangle in front of his face. The sunlight coming through his window made it glisten.

It was beautiful, but something about it didn't seem right to him. It felt as if it held something big inside. Something that made Sasuke extremely curious, yet skeptical at the same time.

Sasuke lifted his other hand and let the locket fall into it. He stared at it for a moment, looking memorized. He was debating on whether or not he should open it or not.

That's when he realized it.

He'd been fighting with his sister about wanting to know the truth, yet he had a way to get it right in front of him the whole time.

He placed his thumb on the edge of the locket and tried to open it.

Just as he was about to look inside, a shock ran through him. It was like instant pain.

Sasuke began to feel extremely cold, as if he was sitting under pounds of frozen snow. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep in the warmth.

"W-what's g-going o-on? Why is it s-so c-cold?" The strangest thing was that it wasn't cold at all. Sasuke's house was actually quite warm.

Too many thoughts, were invading his mind all at once, most he did not understand. By this time, he'd already dropped the locket and was clutching his head. Nothing was helping, nothing at all.

To make things worse, Sasuke was started to feel sick to his stomach as the room spun faster.

There was a blanket that hung from the side of the couch Sasuke was sitting on. When he noticed it, he immediately grabbed it and wrapped it around himself.

The thoughts began to come in faster.

_**Flashbacks (jumbled)**_

_--"I knew I'd find you up in a tree somewhere."_

_--"Come on, Sasuke! Why are you avoiding that place?"_

_-"Why bother even looking?" _

"_So you're still mad then?" _

_-"Maybe..."_

_--"Happy Birthday--" _

_-"Because...it doesn't feel right. What if you get hurt? What can I do?" _

"_It won't happen..." _

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just do..."_

"_Plus, even if it does, I know you can take 'em down. Have you forgotten who you are?"_

"_Forgotten who I am...?"_

_-"You're an Uchiha, silly. Just like..."_

_-"You remember?"_

_-"Remember what?"_

_-"The stairs…their gone!"_

"_How do we get up there, then?"_

_-"We climb."_

_--"Misato? Where are you?"_

_-"We have to get out of here."_

"_Why?"_

"_We just do, now come on!"_

"_You're pulling my hand too hard! And you're shaking. Something's wrong."_

_-"Nothing's wrong."_

_-"I want you to put anything you have from or of me inside this box."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it!"_

"_But I don't understand."_

_-"Doesn't anyone ever say you ask 'why' too much?"_

_-"I know you. What happened when we got separated?"_

_-"Nothing! I'm fine. We just gotta go now!"_

_--"I don't need her…"_

_**End Flashbacks**_

"Stop!" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He would go insane if this continued. Fortunately for him, the memories stopped rushing in and Sasuke was left to calmly sleep away the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm?" A man wearing a large hat covering his face turned to look behind him. It was as if he heard someone's voice. A voice he hadn't heard in years.

"Something wrong, Itachi?"

"No…it's nothing…"

**End Of Chapter**

Ha, so how was that? Surprised at the ending? Thought I'd throw in some unexpected person at the end…well, sort of unexpected. Anyway, review and tell me what you think, ok?

(A/N-I've only seen parts of Sasuke's house, as have most other Naruto watchers. Therefor, I am not completely familiar with the interior furniture. So, the couch was just a guess, just to let you know.)

(A/N2-The flashbacks are sort of separated to help you not get completely confused. There is a little '-' at the beginning and end of one flashback scene. Since Sasuke is seeing those all at once, I thought I would make it easier for you to see it without getting a headache like poor Sasuke. Also, there are some new flashbacks in there that haven't been in the story at all yet, in case you didn't notice. They will appear again, but I thought I'd throw them in there to help the plot. Don't worry, guys! It will all make sense soon enough. There is in fact a method to my madness!)

And with that, I take my leave!

**R and R!**


End file.
